This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern commercial automotive axle assemblies tend to be designed in a very robust manner utilizing standard efficiency gearsets and heavy weight lubricants. While such axle assemblies have proven satisfactory for their intended use, they nevertheless remain susceptible to improvement.